lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Exodus: Part 1
Opis W retrospekcji widzimy Walta i Michaela, spędzających noc przed odlotem w hotelowym pokoju. Walt włącza głośno telewizor, budząc tym ojca. Wywiązuje się przepychanka słowna pomiędzy nimi, Walt porównuje Michaela do Briana, swojego wcześniejszego opiekuna. Zdenerwowany Michael wyrywa mu pilota i wyłącza telewizor. Na to Walt zabiera Vincenta i wybiega na korytarz, krzycząc do Michaela, że nie jest on jego ojcem. Na plaży Walt budzi się wcześnie rano, wszyscy inni jeszcze śpią. Spacerując po lesie nagle zauważa zbliżającą się do plaży postać – to Rousseau. Natychmiast rusza z powrotem do obozu i swoim krzykiem budzi wszystkich. Sayid rozpoznaje Francuzkę i próbuje uspokoić wzburzonych rozbitków, jednak odpowiedź Danielle na pytanie, dlaczego przyszła, na pewno ich nie uspokoi – „Inni nadchodzą”... W retrospekcji widzimy atrakcyjną kobietę zajmującą w barze na lotnisku miejsce koło Jacka, z wyraźnym celem poderwania go. W czasie rozmowy dowiadujemy się, że ma na imię Ana-Lucia i że oboje lecą tym samym samolotem. W tym momencie dzwoni telefon dziewczyny, która przeprasza i oddala się, aby odebrać rozmowę. Jack i Ana-Lucia umawiają się na kolejnego drinka w samolocie. Na plaży Rousseau opowiada wszystkim swoją historię. Była ona członkiem wyprawy badawczej na południowym Pacyfiku, kiedy jej statek utknął na mieliźnie na Wyspie. Ekipę stanowiło 6 osób. Kiedy dotarli na Wyspę, Danielle była już w ciąży, jednak w wyniku późniejszych wydarzeń musiała sama odebrać poród. Następnie opowiada, że zaledwie tydzień po ich przybyciu na Wyspę, zauważyli czarny dym po drugiej stronie Wyspy i w tę samą noc przyszli Inni i zabrali jej dziecko. Teraz natomiast Inni znowu przyjdą i tym razem przyjdą po nich wszystkich. Przestrzega rozbitków, że mają trzy wyjścia: uciekać, ukryć się lub zginąć. Idąc w stronę budowanej tratwy, na której Jin i Michael mocują ster, Locke i Jack dyskutują o tym, co powiedziała Rousseau. Czy jest wariatką? Czy mają jej zaufać i uznać jej opowiadanie za prawdziwe? Czy mogą sobie pozwolić na to, żeby NIE uznać jej słów za prawdziwe? Michael oznajmia, że chciałby odpłynąć z Wyspy jeszcze tego samego dnia, ale wątpi, czy zdoła się ze wszystkim uporać. Jack natychmiast organizuje grupę ludzi do pomocy. Obserwując Rousseau Claire zwierza się Charliemu, że od czasu, kiedy uciekła Ethanowi wiedziała, że kiedyś Inni wrócą po jej dziecko i to jest powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie nadała mu imienia. Cała grupa zebrała się, aby pomóc zwodować tratwę: Sawyer wymienia z Kate spojrzenia, Jin i Sun usiłują na siebie nie patrzeć, Shannon i Sayid pomagają sobie nawzajem. Pomimo wielkiej ostrożności i wytężonego wysiłku tratwa zaczyna przechylać się w jedną ze stron i zanim ktokolwiek może naprawić ten błąd, tratwa zjeżdża z belek, a maszt się łamie. W ogólnym chaosie i wzajemnych oskarżeniach widzimy Walta, który spogląda na coś z przerażeniem – po chwili my również widzimy, co to jest – z drugiej strony Wyspy pojawił się czarny dym. Inni nadchodzą... Jack chce uzyskać więcej informacji na temat Innych od Rousseau, ale kobieta nie wie nic więcej ponadto, co już im przekazała. Sugeruje mu, że ciężko będzie im znaleźć kryjówkę zdolną pomieścić ponad 40 osób... Razem z Lockiem, Sayidem i Hurleyem idą w stronę włazu. Zaskoczona Rousseau pyta, co to takiego mówiąc, że nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego na Wyspie nie widziała. Locke i Jack są przekonani, że po otworzeniu właz będzie dobrą i wystarczająco dużą kryjówką dla grupy, ale Sayid ma wątpliwości – co jeśli właz należy do Innych? Jack pyta Rousseau o środki wybuchowe, za pomocą których wysadziła swoją kryjówkę. Danielle informuje ich o dynamicie znajdującym się w Czarnej Skale na Mrocznym Terytorium... Jin i Michael naprawiają uszkodzoną tratwę, odrzucając zaoferowaną przez Sawyera pomoc. W tym samym czasie Jack informuje pozostałych rozbitków, że Locke, Hurley i on idą po pewne zapasy i wrócą za parę godzin. Prosi, żeby się nie martwili, bo opracowują pewien plan, który zapewni wszystkim bezpieczeństwo. Na odchodnym zostaje jednak zaczepiony przez Dr. Arzta, który nalega, żeby pójść z grupą, ponieważ o dynamicie wie więcej, niż wszyscy pozostali (Hurley wszystko rozgadał). Nie mając czasu na kłótnie, Jack zabiera go ze sobą. W kolejnej retrospekcji znajdujemy się na komisariacie policji w Sydney, gdzie Sawyer (a właściwie James Ford) dowiaduje się, że będzie deportowany do Ameryki, ponieważ Australijczycy poznali jego tożsamość, a on sam wdał się w barze w bójkę z niewłaściwą osobą – Ministrem Rolnictwa. Ma wylecieć następnego dnia lotem Oceanic 815. Męczącego się z bambusami Sawyera odwiedza Jack. Sawyer jest wyraźnie zaskoczony tą wizytą, a jego zdziwienie wzrasta, kiedy Jack daje mu pistolet, tak „na wszelki wypadek”. Jack żegna się życząc Sawyerowi powodzenia, ale wtedy Sawyer niespodziewanie opowiada mu historię swojego spotkania z amerykańskim lekarzem w barze. Lekarz ten zwierzył mu się, że uciekł do Australii po kłótni z synem, również lekarzem. Ojciec Jacka powiedział Sawyerowi, że zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on jest winny problemom w relacjach pomiędzy nimi, nawet jeśli jego syn w tym momencie myśli, że wina leży po jego stronie. Christian (ojciec Jacka) powiedział również, że chciałby zadzwonić do syna i powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny i jak bardzo go kocha. Sawyer mówi, że musiał wyjść wtedy z baru, ale przeczucie mówi mu, że ten lekarz nigdy nie wykonał tego telefonu. Na koniec również życzy Jackowi powodzenia. W kolejnej retrospekcji szeryf federalny zdaje znaną nam już walizkę Haliburton do odprawy. Na pytanie policjanta, dlaczego potrzebuje on aż 5 sztuk broni do eskortowania Kate, zaczyna prowokować Kate pytaniami. Początkowo dziewczyna nie reaguje, ale kiedy szeryf gorliwie opowiada historię małego samolotu, przewożonego w kopercie i jego pogoni za Kate, nie wytrzymuje i rzuca się na szeryfa, próbując go udusić kajdankami, jednak szybko zostaje odepchnięta przez szeryfa. Do zaskoczonego policjanta szeryf mówi, że właśnie z tego powodu potrzebuje aż 5 sztuk broni. Na plaży Kate pyta Jacka, czy może im towarzyszyć w wyprawie do Czarnej Skały. W międzyczasie Charlie zbiera wiadomości napisane przez rozbitków, które Michael ma wziąć ze sobą na tratwę i przekazać ich rodzinom i znajomym. Ponieważ grupa wyruszająca po dynamit nie będzie obecna przy wodowaniu tratwy, teraz wymieniają szybkie pożegnania, życząc sobie wzajemnie powodzenia i licząc na to, że spotkają się ponownie... w innym miejscu. Na lotnisku w Sydney widzimy Sayida, który prosi Shannon o popilnowanie jego bagażu, na co ona się zgadza, nie przywiązując jednak do tej obietnicy zbyt wielkiej wagi. Chwilę później, zajęta rozmową z Boonem, opuszcza ławkę zostawiając bagaż Sayida. Sprowokowana przez Boone’a, który twierdzi, że bez jego pomocy na pewno sobie nie poradzi, zgłasza pracownikowi ochrony, że przed chwilą „jakiś Arab” zostawił bez opieki bagaż na jednej z ławek i poszedł w stronę sklepów... Wchodząc na teren Mrocznego Terytorium Rousseau opowiada, że właśnie na tym terenie jej przyjaciele zostali zarażeni, a jeden z kolegów stracił rękę. Na tą wieść Dr.Arzt nagle zmienia zdanie i stwierdza, że nie chce brać dłużej udziału w tej wyprawie i zawraca. Jin i Michael ciągle kłócą się o grubość bambusa, która najlepiej będzie nadawała się na nowy maszt, kiedy pojawia się Sawyer z idealnie przyciętym masztem, nad którym się trudził w dżungli. Po jego minie widać, że wylewne podziękowania Michaela były dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Wędrując przez dżunglę Kate wydaje się, że coś słyszy, W następnym momencie koło nich przebiega drący się w niebogłosy Dr.Arzt, a zaraz potem słyszymy paraliżujące MGGGRRRWWWRRRRRRRR! – nadchodzi potwór! Jack i Kate biegną za Rousseau i chowają się w grupie bambusów, natomiast Locke chwyta Hurleya i mówi mu, żeby się nie ruszał. Hurley patrzy na niego, jakby Locke mówił po chińsku, ale szybko okazuje się, że jest to najrozsądniejsza z decyzji, jaką Hurley mógł podjąć. Po zmniejszającym się natężeniu wycia wnioskujemy, że potwór oddalił się w innym kierunku. Po chwili cała grupa (Locke, Kate, Jack, Hurley, Rousseau i Dr. Arzt) spotykają się i kontynuują wędrówkę. Do ekwipunku tratwy dołącza sporządzony przez Sayida z części znalezionych przez Boone’a i Locke’a w samolocie radar. Umieszczony na maszcie i używany oszczędnie pozwoli wychwycić sygnał jakiegokolwiek statku znajdującego się w najbliższym otoczeniu. Oprócz tego Sayid przekazuje im jedyną pozostałą racę, ostrzegając, żeby wybrali naprawdę odpowiedni moment jej użycia. Do pakującej swoje rzeczy Shannon podchodzi Walt i prosi ją o zaopiekowanie się Vincentem. Na pytanie, dlaczego wybrał właśnie ją, odpowiada z prostotą, że Vincent zajął się nim po śmierci jego mamy, że był jedynym przyjacielem, który umiał go wysłuchać i z którym Walt mógł rozmawiać na temat śmierci mamy. Teraz Shannon potrzebuje takiego przyjaciela. Dziewczyna zgadza się, ale „tylko do czasu, kiedy zostaną uratowani”. Grupa „dynamitowa” wreszcie dotarła do celu: oczom grupy rozbitków ukazuje się stary piracki statek, „Czarna Skała”. Nie tego się wszyscy spodziewali... W kolejnej retrospekcji widzimy Sun, która na lotnisku przynosi Jinowi i sobie lunch, po czym przygotowuje mu posiłek. Obok widzimy parę Amerykanów, komentujących zachowanie Sun, a właściwie wyśmiewających i obrażających jej zachowanie. Są oni kompletnie nieświadomi, że Sun rozumie każde słowo... Michael i Jin przygotowują się do odpłynięcia. Niespodziewanie do Jina podchodzi Sun, wręczając mu przygotowany przez siebie słownik, zawierający podstawowe zwroty potrzebne do komunikacji na tratwie. W obliczu niepewności i tego, co może ich oboje spotkać, Sun i Jin wreszcie wyjaśniają sobie wszystkie niedopowiedzenia i nieporozumienia, bojąc się, że być może już nigdy się nie zobaczą... Charlie, oddając na tratwę butelkę z wiadomościami, całuje ją na szczęście. Sawyer szuka wzrokiem Kate, chcąc się pożegnać, ale oczywiście jej nie odnajduje... Potem wszyscy spychają tratwę na wodę i obserwują, jak Michael, Walt, Sawyer i Jin wskakują na pokład i zaczynają się oddalać od brzegu... Nagle Vincent wyrywa się Shannon, wskakuje do wody i zaczyna płynąć w kierunku tratwy, do Walta. Namówienie go do zawrócenia kosztuje chłopca wiele emocji i wysiłku, ale w końcu posłuszny pies zawraca w stronę brzegu. Wszyscy zdają sobie sprawę, jak wiele nadziei i emocji jest związanych z odpłynięciem tratwy i celu jej podróży... Ciekawostki * Premierową emisję odcinka oglądało 18,0 mln ludzi w USA, co dało ABC najwiekszą oglądalność tego wieczoru spośród wszystkich stacji. * Film jaki chciał obejrzeć Walt w hotelu to 'Power Rangers'. * Wpadka: kiedy tratwa zostaje zwodowana, a Vincent wbiega za nią do wody widać kamerę po prawej stronie. Cytaty Jack: Kto tu idzie? Danielle: Inni. Macie tylko 3 wyjścia. Uciekać. Ukryć się. Albo zginąć. Tak naprawdę za prawdziwy cytat uznaje się wersję angielską: ,,You have three options: run, hide or die." Kate: Co to było? Danielle: System alarmowy. Jack: System alarmowy? Jak to? Danielle: Działa, jak każdy inny system alarmowy. Ma czegoś chronić. Kate: Czego? Danielle: Tej wyspy. Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 1 ar:النزوح، الجزء 1 de:1.23 Exodus, Teil 1 en:Exodus, Part 1 es:Exodus - Part 1 fr:1x23 he:יציאת מצרים, חלק 1 it:Esodo, prima parte pt:Exodus: Parte 1 ru:Исход. Часть 1